


The passing of an admiral

by Killer00901



Series: Sad crap I write [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU where you get the ranks from higher ups from the will, Because screw it, I need to stop doing these, I needs da help, M/M, Mind twist, Sad, Social detachment, slight xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer00901/pseuds/Killer00901
Summary: Xenophobia finally gets at the Admiral.





	The passing of an admiral

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from listening to a song... I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry... I don't need to be on this earth no moar.

Grand Admiral Thrawn couldn't predict such a thing from happening... Couldn't when he should've. It began after a simple question.

"Lieutenant Eli Vanto, how are the comms?"

"Fine sir. Side-note that our shields are fully up."

Of course they'd just completed a battle.

"Excellent. We'll command over the Seventh Fleets remnants and return to the Empire. Lieutenant Tschel, bring up Navigation. Allow them to compute to current speed."

"Of course Grand Admiral."

Then Thrawn took a seat at his command chair, eyes glittering with the prospect of new enemies to take out.

Then a Stormtrooper Commander came onto the Bridge.

"Commander. I presume good news?" Thrawn asked as he got up. Turning to the Commander.

"Yeah... Your death." The commander stated with firey vigor after he fired at the Grand Admiral.

A deadly toxin but moderately slow and painful to any Chiss. Thrawn bared his teeth at the sudden pain and wound, taking his gun and firing at the trooper as he went down...

Eli already dreaded the worst when he heard the two shots. He raced to Thrawns side nonetheless. "Grand Admiral... Grand Admiral are you alright..?" He asked. Immediately kneeling by Thrawns side as he coughed... Maroon red blood only lightly came out as well as a struggle for breathing.

"E... Eli... This... This is my end... And I haven't told my feelings to you..." Thrawn weakly chuckled. Blood just lightly pouring out of his mouth. His beautiful blue skin losing its colour. Barely recognising Eli holding his superior on one knee. Trying to see what to do.

"Thrawn... You're surely joking... This isn't real..." He replied. Close to breaking. The other crewman stood up but watched. Surely... Surely their commanding officer won't die...

"Eli..." Thrawn gripped the others uniform but his strength was fading. "I've... Taught you... Everything.... I could... Don't become a supply... Officer, for my sake..." He again lightly chuckled. Coughing more. "Don't... Try and get... The medics... They'll not know what to do..."

"Thrawn, please. Hold on. Please... Mitth'raw'nuruodo if you die I'm haunting you in the afterlife I swear..."

Thrawn weakly chuckled still. Tears gathering and falling from the pain he was enduring. "Hey... Love... I hear you practiced my name... We on Csilla yet..? It feels... Colder than... Usual... That just me..?" He asked. Nuzzling quite weakly into the others chest. He gathered enough energy to caress the others cheek nonetheless.

"Hey, Grand Admiral lazy butt... Stay with me please..." Eli pleaded.

Thrawn chuckled, forcefully of course and he was running out of breath. "Says you... Space cowboy..." He gave a weak smile, ignored the blood going on and gave Eli a weak but failed kiss.

Eli quickly kissed Thrawn gently. Savouring the moments he knew would be their last...

"Eli... I'll love you... And... Miss you... You have... My rank and quarters... You... Handsome man..." And with that, his grasp was lost from Eli's cheek. Red eyes turning dark like a machine turning off for the night. Blue skin turning a sickly far lighter blue, head tipping back just slightly... He was gone...

"T... Thrawn..? Thrawn wake up, this isn't funny... Thrawn wake up please..." He pleaded. Tears falling yet he felt detached. This couldn't be happening... It just couldn't... It wasn't possible... "P... Please come back... Come back please!" He choked on sobs. "Tschel... Get navigation to compute and set course for Csilla... Don't question me, just do it!" He picked up the fallen blaster and aimed it. Hardly meaning the threat at all. He was a terrible shot... He tried to blink away tears. The other officers trying to go on with the orders...

Eli held the late Grand Admiral close. Ignoring the stabs of guilt going through him. Ignoring everything... He was gone... The Empire couldn't win without him now because some kind of xenophobic bastard killed him... They've already lost... All because of xenophobia... He never liked the Empire anyways... He got up, but his movements felt sluggish... His body didn't feel like itself. He knew he was himself yet he wasn't. He was still holding the Grand Admiral close as he left the bridge. Heading to and entering the Admirals quarters. Placing the late Admiral on his bed.

Robotically, Eli got some tissues and cleaned up the blood. _How dare this blood affect the late love of my life... How dare it take place on him..._ Eli thought. He shook his head as he focused on something else. He looked over to one of the Datapads, seeing it was still being written in.

He went over to it and looked it over... God dammit, it was his will... And set for Eli in his favourite handwriting.

_Dear Eli,_   
_I know that sometime soon, I'll be killed... I don't know when though... Maybe it's just paranoia. But know this: I don't want you losing yourself to depression. Nor do I want you to be alone... Maybe you'll find someone to love. Someone who isn't taunted every day from xenophobia. But you won't get such a thing, space cowboy._

_I have ordered a transfer for you when we return to the Empire. For you to go to Csilla. I want you to be nice and warm by the way, Csilla is horrible to humans I hear... So bring at least fifty jackets and become a warm marshmallow I guess... You need and deserve it. Especially since Csilla could freeze you to death. Don't want that._

_But if I die, I have supplied the words you should know from my language. I know you'll be setting course for Csilla to bury me there. I thank you for that... But forever, I will love you... Just move on for me please. Even if you don't return such feelings... Also please ask for my brother when we reach the planet. Thrass and you, of course, will mourn my passing. I hand my rank, position and everything else I have, to you. Kick those rebels in their... Butts, will you? Is that the correct wording? If we get back to the Empire I'll see if it is the correct wording... Or you can re-edit it. I don't mind either way... Love you._

_~ Thrawn_

Then the rest of the text was about the words and how to say them. But Eli knew nothing else, words blurring and jumbling together... He felt lost. He didn't know what to do. The tears falling full force. Only then, due to inactivity, did the Datapad shut off.

"Thrawn you sly man..." He whimpered out but with pride. He stood up straight, went over to Thrawn and closed his eyes. He went back to the Datapad and started learning the language better... Anything for the Admiral...

Days later, a shuttle landed on Csilla. Eli huffed a small breath. It was cold, Thrawn wasn't lying. He forced a smile on his face. But it was extremely brief. The loading ramp lowered. Eli walked out, Thrawn in his arms. The planet strangely reflected the late Grand Admiral.

Eli loosed another breath as some of the workers approached him as he approached them. Immediately asking for Thrass. His voice sounded robotic to even himself.

One of the workers went off to get Thrass. Eli made himself look emotionless. Maybe he already was emotionless, he couldn't remember. But he couldn't feel the pin pricks of cold stab at his skin. Only walking forward as the workers there looked... The same, yet different. He presumed they all did. He couldn't bring himself to look or feel anything. Other than the limp body of his commanding officer and dead love.

He was actually wearing the Grand Admiral Uniform. He had to represent Thrawn some how in some way... He deserved it after all. He needed to be reminded of his old rank in any way possible.

He allowed his feet to take him wherever they intended to go. They had a place in mind, he didn't. He loosed another breath he didn't know he was holding. Turning it to mist sort of. The sun doing nothing to ease him. Yet despite the cold, Thrawn never froze on him... Maybe heat still came to him even after death... If only...

One Chiss saw him and came to help. Thrawns note did say something about Fuoror... What was he meant to say again..? Whatever he was saying was from some thought he didn't recognise. He must be growing tired... Or he might be becoming delusional... He couldn't tell between the two. They were too alike.

He reached some sort of building and entered from the help of Fuoror. He gave it a quick look around. Immediately asking where Thrass was, in the middle of his sentence, Thrass had appeared from a corner. Looking subtly distressed. Eli turned to him. Saying what had happened as the cool exterior fell...

"I'll take him... He'll be buried by the people who loved him... Thank you, Eli Vanto... You would want to watch the ceremony... Follow me." Thrass stated in Cheunh. Eli only nodded and followed Thrass.

The ceremony, being long, tenuous and entirely emotional... He only just managed to not cry... Why couldn't it have been him? Why Thrawn and not him!? He was the low rank, unimportant to the Empire yet Thrawn was the one to fall...

_I'm weak... But what did Thrawns note say again..? You're strong no matter what..? What if he was just a tad bit delusional..!?_ Eli thought to himself. Shaking his head briefly as he went back to the shuttle. Thrawn was never delusional. He was always correct...

But maybe this one time he was incorrect... Just maybe. He wasn't a leader or a tactician. So why was he wearing the uniform? Why was he dreaming of battle tactics?.. Must be a trick of his mind...

He entered the shuttle. "Take us up to the Chimaera." He commanded... Where did that come from? He didn't remember the steel in his voice being there before.

"Of course Grand Admiral Vanto." The pilot stated. Flying the shuttle up to the Chimaera.

Eli took a seat. Not questioning the rank anymore... That's right, he was promoted in the few days of travel... Wasn't he? Or was that just him and his cluttered thoughts that truly thought on nothing?

He went into thought nonetheless... Trying to get rid of most thoughts... Right... He had rebels to take out... An Empire to lightly run... But the first steps to that was admiring art and depicting where it can lead the rebels doom... All he needed was some quiet and his private chambers.

He wondered briefly if Thrawn actually expected this and planned it out extensively... Then he wondered if Thrawn was proud of him. Behind closed doors, only then did he mourn. He had a reputation to maintain now.


End file.
